Placing a computing device on a public computer network, such as the Internet, subjects the computing device to considerable risk of unauthorized access and misuse by other entities. This is particularly true for server systems (such as websites on the Internet) that receive large amounts of data traffic, many of which come from unknown or anonymous sources. Web application security scanners (or web application vulnerability scanners) have been developed to identify potential security vulnerabilities. These scanners crawl a web application to find application layer vulnerabilities. However, over the last several years, there has been a major evolution in how web applications are built with new underlying technologies, application architectures and data formats. Web pages built with new technologies also have content that varies based on parameters provided by users or other applications. But web application security scanners have failed to evolve to keep pace with this shift. Web application security scanners were architected in the old ways of web application security when almost all web applications were static and relatively simple HTML pages. Current scanners only scan classic HTML and Javascript, and do not scan and detect vulnerabilities in the new technologies, e.g., Mobile, JSON, REST, AJAX, and so on. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for advanced dynamic analysis scanning for vulnerabilities using a universal translator for new technologies are desirable.